bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar Calraca
Oscar Calraca (often referred to as the Playboy) is a playable character in BioShock 2 Multiplayer available to those who purchased the Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack downloadable content along with Louie McGraff. Oscar was the ninth character to be revealed in the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. :"Oscar Calraca is both a lover and a fighter. As a younger man, his business savvy, dedicated work ethic, and discriminating tastes earned him a fortune in cosmetics. Now, his concerns are more sensual in nature, and his tastefully extravagant A-list parties make him a permanent fixture in Rapture's gossip pages." Story On the surface, Oscar had a collection of pussy cats that he took pride in. However, when Oscar was invited to Rapture, he was not allowed to take his cats along, which greatly angered him. One day, while throwing a party, Oscar meets Frank Fontaine, who offers to smuggle his contraband cats down to Rapture. At the same time, Fontaine introduces Oscar to ADAM and splicing. Oscar later grows addicted to ADAM and feeds it to one of his cats in an attempt to make it grow tiger stripes. This causes the cat to become addicted as well, and Oscar kills it for trying to steal his ADAM. He grows remorseful for this, though, and decides to splice himself a set of cat claws to "honor" the cat. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *Prized Pussycats: Unlocked from the start. *Party Affiliations: Unlocked at Rank 17. *Eulogy for Mr. Boots: Unlocked at Rank 37. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Oscar Calraca will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Character Selection Screen *"This is MY party!" *[Laughs] "Come on now honey, relax!" [Laughs] *"You rubbed this cat the wrong way!" *"Take a look at my gun, honey!" [Laughs] *"You're just all out of any kind of style!" Attacking a Rosie (PlayboyBDDmgVox) *"Let's kick this big bucket clean!" *"Sorry, baby, I'm big daddy 'round here!" *"Sorry, baby, I'm the daddy 'round here!" *"You gotta cool down, metal man!" *"Hold 'em down, nasties, I'll unscrew 'em!" *"Get back, ya sloppy-jallopy!" *"Damn gate crasher!" *"My lord, what are you wearin'?" *"Sorry, boy, we got all the help we need!" *"You must be the brass section!" [Laughs] *"What a spectacle you make, boy!" Killed a Rosie (PlayboyBDKillVox) *"It's the deep six for you, big." *"Gave me the damn heeby-jeebies!" *"Nighty-night! Shot right, and died polite!" *"Had style, I'll say that." *"Old humpty-dumpty son of a bitch." *"Boy just could not swing it!" *"Teach you to crash MY party, fat man!" *"Back back to your side of the tracks!" Regenerating Health (PlayboyRegenVox) *"Mmmhmm! My juices are flowin'!" *"Ready or not, nasties, here I come!" *"Feel good; ready to go all night!" *"Y'all ready? It's gonna get wild in here!" *"People, that is no way to treat your host!" *"Why you all wanna do me nasty, hmm?" Picked up a Little Sister (PlayboyGrabLSVox) *"Off we go, child!" *"Why, it's Jack's brat sister brat." *"Up we go, Jane Doe!" *"Get your boots on, small." *"Dash with the stash!" [Laughs] *"Gotcha, ya dizzy little thing!" *"I got you, Suzie-Q!" Carrying a Little Sister (PlayboyCarryLSVox) *"We've got 'em now, duchess!" *"Watch your wriggling!" *[Laughs] "I can taste it already!" *"Let's pick it up, sis!" *"No half steppin' now!" Putting Little Sister into a Vent (PlayboySaveLSVox) *"Bop-shi-bam, she's in the can!" *"Hi-dee-ho, baby!" *"Yeah! Count 'em up!" *"Yeah, man!" *"Put the loot in the shoot!" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (PlayboySplicerDmgVox) *"You rubbed this cat the wrong way!" *"Aww, you don't wanna sit on my lap?" *"My, my, this party has gone feral!" *[laughs] "Come on now honey, relax!" [Laughs] *"I'm gonna eat you right up!" *"Nasty little needle jabbers!" *"Take a look at my gun, honey!" [laughs] *"Two can play at this game- though I prefer three!" [Laughs] *"Look out- big cat's gonna pounce!" *"This is MY party!" *"I'll touch you wherever I please!" *"You are just too ugly to live!" *"You're just all out of any kind of style!" *"Don't I just beat all?" [Laughs] *"Scram, jack!" *"Oooh, you left your house lookin' like that?" *"Nuhuh, I never said you could come in!" *"Woohoo! Gettin' dirty in here!" [Laughs] *"Happy mother fuckin' new years, y'all!" *"See my gun, hun?" *"You better hide, clyde!" *"Put you in the swim, honey!" *"Yes ma'am, I hope this party never ends!" Killed an Enemy Splicer (PlayboySplicerKillVox) *"Mm, mm, mm. Party's over for you!" [Laughs] *"Sorry, baby, but you were not invited." *"Got too rough for you, hmm?" [Laughs] *"Aw, baby, you're breakin' my heart!" [Laughs] *"Still warm! Mmm-mmm." *"Dead?! Well, my faux pas." *"Mm! Gonna butter your biscuit now, baby." *"Shoulda stayed in the gutter you came from!" *"Eugh! Who lets these people in the door?" Researching an Enemy (PlayboyResearchVox) *"That's it baby, pose for daddy." *[Sings] "I'm so glad that you dead, you rascal, you!" [Laughs] *"Why you so cold to me, hmm?" [Laughs] *"What's the matter? Big cat got ya tongue?" [Laughs] *"Your problem was, you just tried too hard!" *"Some folks just not cut out for this lifestyle!" [Laughs] Appearance Before Splicing A once hard working man of style and flare, Oscar is dressed to impress. His ensemble, like his lifestyle, is a picture of comfort and luxury: he wears a red velveteen smoking jacket with black trim, over a mustard polka-dotted cravat. His trousers are a more casual dark beige. His shoes are white and brown wingtips and are polished to a shine. His hair is worn in the popular "conk" style of the period, short and neatly side parted, and he has a small, well-groomed mustache. He also wears a golden watch with a leather strap. Calraca takes part in the annual Cricket Championship, and his cricket bat from the competition can be used as his personal melee weapon. After Splicing Sadly, there was no luxury in the war for Oscar. His robe has been left heavily torn at the front, with the breast pocket ripped off and the collar coming undone. His right pants leg is torn at the end and he has a thick bandage wrapped around his left knee. He has at some point lost his watch and cravat, exposing the wounds around his neck. His face is badly beaten with a thick cut on his forehead and across his nose. A bandage has been placed over his left eye and his right is discolored and sagging. His cuts continue down his chest, where strange lumps are beginning to appear. Two more deep cuts rest on the back of his left hand. Video Gallery Oscar Calraca Selection Menu Model Render.png|''Oscar Calraca's pre-spliced model.'' Oscar Calraca After splicing Model Render.png|''Oscar Calraca's spliced model.'' Oscar Calraca.jpg|''Oscar after Splicing.'' Oscar in New Mask with LS.jpg|''Oscar capturing a Little Sister.'' GeyserTrap1.PNG|''Oscar seen in the Geyser Trap training video for'' BioShock 2 Multiplayer. de:Oscar Calraca ru:Оскар Калрака Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters Category:Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack DLC